A Fox And The Jinchuricki
by hypersonic170
Summary: What if when Naruto was young he found a fox, a fox that would help him on his journey to become one of the greatest ninja ever
1. The cry of the fox

Chapter One: The Cry of The Fox

6 year old Naruto Uzumaki was having a pretty normal day, he had only been chased by the villagers once and only had a few scracthes to show for it.

"I wonder why the hate me so much, I never bother any one and I do good in school they should love me just like they love sasuke!"  
>Naruto turned around when he heard a loud cry Naruto looked around for what made the sound until he found a small animal he had never seen before in a cage.<br>"Why are you in there little guy?" The strange animal looked at naruto with fear in its eyes. "Dont worry, I wont hurt you. Hey I Know why dont we be friends?"  
>The creature yelped at that and started banging the cage. "Hmm what am i gonna do about that cage, maybe grandpa can do something about it." Picking up the cage<br>Naruto started on his walk to the hokage's mansion. On his way to the mansion Naruto noticed the animal was scared of the faces people were giving them "Dont worry  
>about them they always give me those looks you'll be okay." Ath that the animal relaxed much to naruto pleasure. "Well here we are buddy, grandpa's place." The<br>Hokage's secratery looked at naruto with a fake smile and told naruto that the hokage was busy. "But I need to see him now!" "Hokage-sama has more important  
>things to deal with than you runt." "Autually I was just about to take my break" "H-Hokage-sama of course, my apologies." "Thanks grandpa." "Any time Naruto-kun,<br>so what did you need?" "I need help with my new friend, Naruto said pointing to the cage he had put on the table in the waiting room." For the first time, the  
>hokage noticed the cage and the fox. "Naruto were did you get that fox from?" "so thats what it is, a fox? anyway I found it in the cage in an ally way, it was all<br>alone with no family so I took it here." "Hmm the hokage said thinking about what Naruto just told him, Well first things first lets get this cage of it then  
>wash it and finaly take it to the vet."<p>

-At The Vet-

The vetenarian frownded we she saw Naruto, The Hokage and A fox walk though the door. "A fox, I dont usually see those things around these parts, not after  
>what happend 6 years ago." she said the last part under her breath so naruto and the hokage didnt hear her comment. "Hokage-sama what can I do for you on this<br>fine day?" 'Well naruto here has found a fox and we would like to see if any things wrong with it." "Him you mean" the vet said who was already looking over the  
>fox using medical ninjutsu. "As far as I can tell he's fine, the only thing he could use is some rest." "Oh can I please keep him! I would take care of him well<br>and maybe he can be like my ninken, that would be so cool." Naruto said exitedly thinking of the possibilities. "Naruto, it takes alot of responsiblities to raise  
>ninken properly." "Dont worry grandpa kiba and me are pals so I could ask him for help." The Hokage looked at the vetenarian to see if it was ok with her." Its ok<br>with me, just make sure to bring him back here if he gets hurt." "ok lady I will!" Naruto yelled running out the door with the fox in his hand. "I wounder what I  
>name you." Naruto thought running though the streets of konoha. "I'll think of something after a good night sleep.<p>

-

"**A fox how fitting bwahaaaaahhhaaa.**"

-End Chapter One-

Thats chapter 1 of my first fanfiction ever hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow please review and give counstructive critism. bye


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's New pet

Chapter Two: Naruto New Pet

Thanks for the reviews guys I'll try pay more attention to spacing this time. lets get to the chapter

It was a new day, and Naruto Uzumaki was still asleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. "wha wha oh no were gonna be late!" Naruto rushed through his small apartment to get dressed, and have a small breakfast of ramen and milk. He was

just about to walk out the door when he noticed the small fox kit looking at him curiously. "I almost forgot about you buddy, Naruto said turning back to pick the

fox up. "I still don't have a name for you." Naruto started to think, he then remembered a dream he had not long ago. In the dream Naruto was in an unfamiliar place.

From what Naruto remembered it was some sort of sewer with a giant cage. From the cage he could hear a deep voice saying "**Kurama**, **Kurama**. that was all he could hear

before he woke. "How about ... Kurama, yea Kurama thats the best name ever! Naruto shouted excitedly. The fox grinned at the name and started yelping happily. "Kurama

it is than." Naruto looked at the clock and screamed "Im gonna be late!" Naruto scooped up Kurama, put him in the opening of his jacket and made a mad dash to the

academy "I cant wait to all my friends." Naruto then grew quiet realizing how few friends he had. He could count how many friends he had on one hand, there was Kiba,

Shikamaru, and Choji and the only reason they were friends because they used to skip class together before he realized he was wasting his talents by not applying him

self to school. Naruto decided to not think about the negatives and to the academy at full speed.

-At the academy-

Class had already started when Naruto got to the acadamy so he had to explain why he was late in front of the class and Iruka sensei.

"well you see Iruka Sensei I'm late because... well because.." "Spit it out Naruto we have a lesson to get back to!" Iruka yeld looking at naruto impatiently

"I got a new pet!" Naruto shouted causing everyone to look at him funny. "Excuse me, what was that?" Iruka asked confused "you got a new pet?" "Yup" Naruto said as

he pulled out Kurama from his jacket. The whole class gasped when they saw the orange fox. Almost all the girls started running and screaming things like "cute, adorable

and other stuff like that. The guys didn't pay it any attention, though Kiba and Akumaru both growled. "Class settle down!" Iruka Shouted trying to get the class to

calm down. "Naruto can I keep him?" Ino asked with hope in her eyes. "No way Ino I want him!" Sakura shouted" "No I want him! "No me! "No me!" "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT

UP!" Everyone looked around to see who made the noise when they saw naruto with tears in his eye's. Naruto grabbed Kurama and shouted "He's my friend and you cant have

him. Everyone got quiet while Iruka tried to calm naruto down. "Its ok Naruto were not going to take him away from you. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to hurt your

feelings Naruto" Ino said quietly "yea sorry Naruto" Sakura said just as quietly as Ino "Its ok guys I know you didnt mean it." Naruto said turning back into his

normal self. " Well... now that thats over with lets get back to today's lesson!" Iruka said happily "uhhhgg do we have to." the whole class groaned.

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed . there are a few updates so here they are<p>

1: two more chapters until we start at the genin exams

and

2:chapters have to be every other day because my teachers don't seem to think I have a life so yea see ya soon


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival

Chapter 3: The Festival

It had been about year since Naruto found kurama and every thing was going great. The only thing that could be better is training. Kiba refused to

help Naruto saying "Why would I help a stupid fox?" and "Your just trying to copy me!" Naruto and Kiba stopped being friends with Naruto being determined to prove

Kiba wrong but, as you might have guessed he was having problems. "I just don't get it!" Naruto shouted as he was reading a book on training ninken. "It says I'm

supposed to be able to communicate with you but I cant!" Naruto said looking at Kurama, who was lazily playing with a toy ball."And you, are you even listening to

me?" Kurama looked up to Naruto and went back to playing with his ball. "Sigh, oh well I'll figure it out eventually. suddenly there was a knock on the door, Naruto

looked up. " Were you expecting anyone?" Naruto asked sarcastically, there was another knock on the door. "Hold on I'll be right there! When Naruto opened the door he

was surprised to see a tall man with silver hair and a mask on his face. "Mr anbu, why are you here? "Naruto-kun im just here to remind you about what day tomorrow

is." Oh is that all..." Naruto said looking down to the floor disappointed "Yes the anbu said go straight home after school, do not do to the festival." "Ok, ok

I get it, dont go to the festival blah, blah, blah. "Ok Naruto Im leaving now, oh and happy early birthday. The door shut and the anbu was gone. Naruto looked over to

Kurama with a devilish smile, wanna go to the festival Kurama. Kurama smiled a fox-like smile basically saying yes.

-The Next Day-

On the day of the festival everyone was waiting for school to be out while Iruka was giving a lesson about some sort of giant fox or something like that.

Naruto was not paying attention to the lesson because he was excited about tonight. RING, RING, RING, everyone started running out the door before Iruka dismissed the

class. Naruto was confused, it was his first time going to the festival so he didn't Know what to do. "I guess ill just wing it, come on Kurama let's have an adventure!

Kurama yelped happily and hoped on Naruto's shoulder. They had no idea what was about to happen.

Things were not going as planned. Naruto was running though the streets holding Kurama in his arms as a giant mob of drunk villages chased after them. They

kept yelling at him saying things like, "kill the demon!" and "Burn the demon!" "So a giant fox burns down apart of konoha so you want to kill a harmless fox kit?"

Naruto yelled looking at the villagers with tears in her eyes. "You idiots, don't you have a soul!?" While Naruto was turned around he ran into a stand that was

selling mask for the festival "Now we got you, fox boy! The villagers grabbed the boy and the fox into a dark alley so no one could see them. "what do you want us to do

the fox boss" "What do think kill it you idiots" "No! please don't hurt him Im begging you!" screamed Naruto trying to break free of the villagers with no luck.

Naruto was about to burst out in tears, he was about to watch his only true friend die and the worst part about it all, is that he wasnt strong

enough to do any thing about it. Naruto mind was racing, "_I want to save him no..,I don't want to save, I need to save him_!" Naruto's eyes snapped open but they were

diffrent, they were blood-red. Naruto felt strange and he liked it. He felt power, power he would use to kill the ones who wronged him, but then he remembered why he

was mad, he had to save Kurama! Naruto put all the chakra he could into his legs causing the earth below him to crack slightly before he dashed toward Kurama at

insane speeds. Naruto grabbed Kurama and made a run for his apartment, not stopping for any thing. By the time Naruto arrived to his apartment his eyes were back

to their normal blue and he no longer felt the power he felt moments ago. Once Naruto got into his apartment he broke down crying, not the childish crys of an 8

year old, tears of real sadness were going down his face. "Why am I so stupid? You could have been killed, all because of my mistakes." suddenly Naruto felt a

connection, one he had never felt between Kurama and himself, and he heard a voice one he could bearly understand but he was sure the voice said "_Thank you._" Naruto

looked up at Kurama who was Grining his foxy grin.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks for the reviews.<p>

guys really tell me what you think of this story and which direction do you want me to take it in. See you soon.


End file.
